


Star Rise

by Mosmorde



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan crying in the desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosmorde/pseuds/Mosmorde
Summary: Set post-RoTS. Obi-Wan on Tatooine.





	Star Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil thing I wrote a while back on tumblr. 
> 
> Ngl I'm posting this because I feel bad that I didn't manage to finish Chapter 19 of my main fic (Hypersynchrony) lol. I haven't worked on it for over a year and half so I've been taking time brainstorming and sifting through plot-lines... trying to decide between what I thought was a 'Good Idea' 20 months ago vs. 20 minutes ago lmao. ANYWAYS Am looking forward to actually writing it out and it'll be worth it I hope but meanwhile Work is still Work and I have a 6 working day week ahead of me huhu *long suffering sigh*
> 
> Meanwhile, here'a a lil offering I guess.

Suns, sand and stars; this is his entire existence now. Every moment of his life seems like an endless stretch of timelessness, as if the galaxy was holding its very breath, waiting for him to affect some manner of change. The conundrum is, the Force also seem to advise inaction in his part. Perhaps waiting itself is an action, perhaps patience itself is a feat of bravery. Obi-Wan lifts his gaze to the innumerable stars in the night sky.

_“I’m gonna be the first person to visit them all, Master.”_

Obi-Wan’s breath caught and he staggers to a halt, he closes his eyes and wills himself to forget. Unheeding of his wishes, his traitorous mind floods him with memories of fire, death and darkness.

 _Failure_ , his unforgiving heart spits. A low growl rumbles in Obi-Wan’s throat and he promptly resumes his slow progress over the xeric landsacpe; an endless stetch of sand undulating in swells and slopes, befittng of its name –the dune sea. He ignores the stinging in his eyes, and blinks hard.

A gust of wind, like a wild playful thing howls and gambols across the desert, making Obi-Wan’s tattered robe billow about his ankles. The soft movement made the man stop walking yet again and this time he lets himself fall onto his knees.

“I can’t save you.” Obi-Wan says to the universe, defying its written will. “Do not choose me,” he snarls and beats his chest once with a clenched fist.

“I’m not-” a dry sob steals the breath from his lungs and he bends his body low to the ground, as if to physically stifle the drowning pathos overwhelming him.  
Obi-Wan buries his hands into the cold sand. “I’m not worthy!” he roars, back arching, and he flings a handful of sand into the soft winds.

“I never was,” he said through tears and fell silent. Let the stars witness his unmooring he thought. Let the universe collapse and darkness consume all. Let him be reduced to nothing.

*

Endless days of walking, days and days of thirst, days and days of visions; of winds speaking, horizons shimmering and most disconcerting of all, phantom fingers closing around his throat… cold, hard, durasteel against pliable, trusting flesh. It burned. He swallowed once, his adam’s apple bobbing with the movement, his hands closing into fists upon his kness.

              Obi-Wan Kenobi had been sitting at the mouth of his primitive dwelling; nothing but a gaping maw upon the side of a cliff. He had been sitting for days. Days which he cared not, dared not, to count.

Meditation was his last bastion against it all, his only refuge, his-  
               
_A pair of eyes, turned down. Lashes upon sunkissed cheeks. Blue against dusty gold._  
_“Knight Skywalker, hm?”_  
_A burst of nervous laughter, a ducking of the chin, a hand rubbing bashfully behind the neck. Shorn hair above an ear._  
_“Yeah.”_

  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and dispelled the uninvited memory. He placed a palm onto the cool cavern floor and felt himself shiver.  
               
“This is real,” he rasped into the cave’s darkness. He had always sat facing the inside of the cave, he wanted sunlight to watch his back as he faced the shadows. Better face the Dark than let the Dark strangle him unwitting from the back.

Obi-Wan waited until his breaths were even again, then removed his hand from the ground, examining the sand clinging to his palm and gently blew it away.

He brought his hand nearer to his face, and drew upon the Force, his fingers curling as if physically pulling strands of energy from thin air.

 _Life._ The Force pulsed at his fingertips, its tendrils snaking around his wrist, up his arms, embracing him. It felt like a million heartbeats crowding his own muted pulse.

 _Warmth._ Other than sunshine, other than flesh, rather, a kind of nourishment to stay decay away from his body.

 _Hope._ Obi-Wan snapped his eyes open, his communion with the Force broke like shattered glass. Warmth bled out, life faded out.  
               
But Hope? He did not dare... not just yet.


End file.
